


A Teachers Love

by orphan_account



Category: VOICEROID, Vocaloid
Genre: Hiyama Kiyoteru - Freeform, Kaai Yuki - Freeform, LGBT, LGBT+, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minase Kou - Freeform, Minase Kou is a dork, More characters maybe?, Rare Pair, koukiyo - Freeform, teacher, why do i ship rare pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Kou got a crush on another teacher things can get kinda childish.
Relationships: Hiyama Kiyoteru/Minase Kou, Minase Kou/Hiyama Kiyoteru, koukiyo
Kudos: 1





	1. Falling in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I ship rare pairs in this fandom- Anyways I wanted to write a fic of this super rare pair as there is no English fics yet. There is a few Japanese ones on pixiv, but google translate is horrible. So thats the only reason I'm writing this as this pair needs more love. Also they both canonically work at the same elementary. How are they not a popular ship?

Being a advanced language teacher for 3rd graders is hard. The problem is that some don't care. What am I doing wrong. My students don't even like me, but one. Her name is Kaai Yuki. She just seems to love school a lot. Now why am I teaching a girl from another class? Well she is very advanced in this class. So she has to walk back and forth from her homeroom to my class for a hour. Soon after that she just walks back to the next room. It's also a tiny brake time that Teru and I give them. Teru, or know as Hiyama to other teachers, is Kaai's homeroom teacher, and he takes over her other classes.

Teru is a great man. He has a really great voices, and good at singing. He also doesn't mind the nickname that I gave him. It came about when I wanted to ask him something, but forgot his full name. I only remembered the Teru in it. So I called him by that, and he responded. It was like it was normal for him to respond to the name. It was strange, but it continued after that as it seems he likes it. He only allows me to really call him by that name. He always asked people call him Hiyama if they say Teru. It's kinda weird that I'm the only one who calls him Teru.

This is the actually first year he started to work here. Or even be a teacher really. I been doing it for a year already when he showed up. I remember that day. The day I fell in love.

I fell in love a complete stranger. It always happened, but this one is here to stay for many years now. I get to see him everyday for work, and we grew close to each other. I have fallen for him. Does he feel the same for me?

"Sensei! Brake time should have ended 5 minutes ago," A student said. I must been daydreaming about him.


	2. Sobs

The school day was finally over. I just got to grab some papers I forgot in the teachers lounge, and go home! I can also finally rest as the weekend is here! I do have to grade some papers, but I would be free! Just a little hop, and skip I got the needed papers from my desk There was sobbing in the desk left to me. I only knew that was- Teru. 

I look over as he looks to his phone in such sadness. Why was he crying like that? I want to know what pains him today. 

He finally notice I was standing over him. Shock hits my body. I was there way to long. I have to say something. I can't though. I can't speak. I have seen whats on his phone screen. It was a group chat named 'Ice Mountain', and the chat was going crazy. I realized at that moment he was that Teru. The Teru from Ice Mountain. Is that why he is crying. Is the band in a big fight?

"Please t-tell no one-," he plead in a sob to me. I want to hug him, but I was frozen in place. I was in full shock. He looks up at my eyes as his was in tears. He stretched his arms out. He grabs me in a hug. "The band split," he said in a louder sob than before. I hug back. I can't believe it. I thought this band had great chemistry, but I guess not.

"I'm here... I won't leave you," I calmly said in Teru's ear. We are in a snug embrace. Doesn't seem we are leaving it anytime soon. I like it. I never been this close to him like this. We just talked 2 feet apart or be at our desk talking about our day. 

He looks at me face to face after he shifted back a bit. "Are you for real?," he said is a soft voice.

I replied ,"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start writing longer chapters. Just been forever since I wrote something.


	3. Graded papers and Twitter

It's a fine Sunday after noon. I got all the papers graded, and now I'm on twitter. All I get on my feed is new music from bands and singers. I also do follow English LGBT+ accounts as there is not that much for Japanese ones. If there is a common Japanese one than it's mine. I have a really popular LGBT+ positively account, and just my English main. I'm really just in a gay panic mode on both of them.

I'm always in a gay panic mode. Because I don't know who is gay or not. I just want a boyfriend. I'm tired being alone! Being alone in this apartment. Having no one to say good morning or good night. No cuddling. No kissing. No love. Why can't I find some one. Yeah I'm only 23, but I want a boyfriend now.

My body is just lump on the couch. What to do? I have all the papers graded, and I don't have any class plans that I don't need to do. Phone in hand. I scroll, and I keep scrolling. Until one thing caught my eye. Well sadly it did. 

'Ice Mountain has disbanded. We are truly sorry for this, but hope to come back some day!'

It's so positive sounding for a disbanded announcement. I wonder if it was written by Teru himself. He is probably trying to keep things positive after his breakdown on Friday. Probably trying to keep himself positive after all of this. I feel bad for him. I'll give him the biggest hug he ever received tomorrow. He deserves that badly,and maybe a boyfriend? No- he is probably really straight, and I'm just crushing on him because he is nice to me. I also shouldn't think of this as a bad thing just happened to him.

I want to get him a gift. Maybe I can take him to a English music festival. It would be cool, and I can introduce him to new music. Well new-ish. Most of it is from early 2000s to early 2010s. Maybe, but I got to see if he is okay tomorrow before I ask him anything. Anyways it's getting close to 6 PM. I hadn't ate anything yet.

I'm starving. Like really bad. I need food now. I guess I'll order something and pick it up. I don't have food in the fridge or any plain rice as I need to go shopping. Time to order food, and 2 tickets!


End file.
